


Ewik!

by SparklingDust4612 (SparklingStella)



Series: All he ever wanted universe! [2]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Adopted Children, Caught By Surprise, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Forgotten Memories, Gen, Prequel, Short One Shot, Sneaking Around, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingStella/pseuds/SparklingDust4612
Summary: A one-shot which shows the first meeting between Eric and Tris at the Erudite headquarters. A tie-in to the All he ever wanted universe. Short and cute featuring three year old Tris and Eric.Can stand alone but a few things will make sense if you have read my storyALL HE EVER WANTEDbefore this.
Relationships: Eric & Tris Prior
Series: All he ever wanted universe! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978759
Kudos: 1





	Ewik!

Jeanine Matthews looked around herself, making sure no one is around to witness her during the act of smuggling her niece in the headquarters.

It was past midnight and the Erudites completely follow the saying **Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise.** So she was safe.

Jeanine slowly walked in the Erudite lobby, the small three year old girl hiding under her ridiculously poofy skirt (which was for the purpose of hiding her niece of course). She was hardly visible as she held onto her aunt's long legs under her skirt.

Beatrice Prior had never ever seen the Erudite headquarters from the inside. From what the young girl could tell, everything was _clean_ and _white._ Beatrice lifted her aunt's skirt from the side to take a little peek again.

"Hi!" she gasped as she heard a cheerful voice and let Jeanine's skirt down, effectively hiding herself from the unknown person. Ever since she lost her family, a few days ago; she had become very timid and apprehensive.

Jeanine froze in fear of being caught. She didn't want to stain her perfect Erudite leader reputation. She relaxed when she saw the source of the voice, a small boy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked up at her expectantly.

She wanted to demand what he was doing up at the middle of the night but forced her mouth shut. Instead she took on a kinder approach.

"Hello dear, you are-" she begins but is cut off by the enthusiastic boy.

"Ewik! I'm Ewik!" he exclaimed happily as he looked up at the tall girl with pretty yellow hair. Jeanine smiled down at Eric, but a forced smile. Eric clearly wouldn't know it was fake.

"Hey Eric, what are you doing at this time of the night?"

"My mommie shays you can shee the shooting staahs at night time. I want to shee dem too. I wanna make wish so it come too az well." the little boy replied, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of seeing the shooting stars and getting his wishes granted.

He looks at her skirt and giggles. He crouches beside her legs and lifts her skirt a bit. He can see two small legs beside the big girl's big legs.

"Hewwo! I'm Ewik. Whash youh name?" he asks the little girl with white legs whose face he wasn't able to see.

With some encouragement from Jeanine, Beatrice steps out from her hiding place making Eric giggle. He knew someone was hiding because when he hides behind curtains, he is easily found too. Despite being only three, he was very smart.

Beatrice steps out, tentatively. Eric grins at her as she stares at him cautiously.

"Whash youh name wittah gul?" he asks again. Beatrice looks up at her aunt who nods slightly.

"Bee-ah-tish" she says in a soft tone. Eric smiles widely, proud that he got her to tell her name.

"Bee-aaa-tish?" he asks, trying to pronounce her name correctly but failing miserably. Beatrice shakes her head. Eric tries again but gives up.

"Youh name haad. Can I caw youh Tish?" he asks, hoping she will allow him to give her a nick name.

Beatrice beams at him, she really like the name _Tris_. It feels nice to her too. She ends up nodding her head eagerly, eliciting a small chuckle from Jeanine too.

Eric jumps up and down happily as Tris smiles. He then hugs her and she stiffens. He pulls away worried.

"Youh okay?" he asks, his head hanging in shame as he waits for the harsh blow to come. It never does.

He feels a pair of small hands around him, holding him uncertainly. He relaxes and she eases her arms, hugging him tightly. Eric happily returns the embrace.

When they pull away, they are both smiling at each other. Eric smiles again as he asks "Do youh wanna shee shooting staahs with me? Mommie shays they pwetty." he looks at Beatrice, wishing she says yes.

She looks up at her aunt, uncertainty shining in her eyes along with apprehension and curiosity. Jeanine sighs softly and motions her niece to go.

That was all the encouragement she needed as she ran away with her new friend, Eric to see the pretty shooting stars.


End file.
